Magic
The Magical Arts Sometimes referred to as The Art of Magic, The Arcane Arts, The Mystical Arts or simply "Magic". The Mage Lifestyle Magic is the most time consuming skill to learn and master in galactic history. Mastery over the Magical Arts that includes one element and conjuration takes over two decades of practice to master. Becoming a high level Magister takes years on top of that. Becoming Magnus takes substantially more time. Often, practitioners of magic find themselves decades older physically than they are emotionally and in life experience. Historically speaking, some extremely possesed mages who willingly studiedor were forced to study magic as children are now in theirs 30s with a mindset not too dissimiliar from when they were children because of this it is now illegal for people underneath the age of 14 to study magic. The Rule of Origin Magic gets weaker, the farther away it is from its point of origin, meaning that close range spells are stronger, and long range spells are weaker. Mage Registration Act By law all mages are required to be registered with United Galaxy's database (including the name and residence of each mage's Identity), or face penalties that changes depending on how powerful the mage in question is. The purpose of this law is to prohibit mages from using their powers for criminality. The Gift The first thing that a potential mage must come to possess in order to perform magic. Will be explained later to prevent mimics. The following sections is the order in which mages are taught or learn their craft after attaining the Gift. Basic Magic Techniques Barrier A person unleashes magical energy from the magical nodes inside of their bodies. This magic spreads to cover their entire bodies. This magic protects them against all forms of magic. Temper A move that places some of caster's magical energy into their fist or feet for improved punches and kicks. It allows the caster to use Aura Punch, or Aura Kick. Enhance A move that place a moderate amount of the caster's magical energy into their fist or feet for improved punches and kicks. It allows the caster to use Enhanced Punches and Kicks. Charge A move that places a large amount of a caster's magical energy into their fist or feet for improved punches and kicks. It allows the caster to use Charged Punches and Kicks. Elementalism Otherwise known as the Elemental Arts. It is the study of projecting elemental energy to damage or destroy. Unnatured Energy Release Otherwise known as Magical Energy It is pure magical energy that hasn't been natured with a element yet, causing it to be weaker. When projected, It looks like flames but is the color of blue. The Two Types of Magical Energy Concussive Energy Energy that is concussive, and thus much harder to kill with. Destructive Energy Energy that is destructive, and can harm and kill with ease. Lightning Release Otherwise known as Lightning Magic, or Electrokinesis It is the study of projecting electrical energy. Mastery of Magical Energy Release is required. Fire Release Otherwise known as Fire Magic, Pyromancy, Pyrokinesis. It is the study of projecting fire energy. Zap The caster can release unnatured or elemental in tiny short bursts out of their hands or feet to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage, since they are usually too low-powered to be destructive. Enhanced Touch The caster can release unnatured or elemental in tiny short bursts out of their hands or feet to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage, since they are usually too low-powered to be destructive. Blazing Touch The caster can release unnatured or elemental in tiny short bursts out of their hands or feet to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage, since they are usually too low-powered to be destructive. Shocking Touch The caster can release unnatured or elemental in tiny short bursts out of their hands or feet to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage, since they are usually too low-powered to be destructive. Elemental Tempering The technique of infusing one’s melee attacks with elemental magic by wrapping the user's hand or foot with elemental energy. Lightning Energy Volt Punch The caster throws a punch with a fist wrapped in lightning energy. Volt Kick The caster throws a kick with his foot wrapped in lightning energy. Fire Energy Blaze Punch The caster throws a punch with a fist wrapped in fire energy. Blaze Kick The caster throws a kick with his foot wrapped in fire energy. Blasts The caster shoots a small orb of semi-spherical energy made out of unnatured or elemental energy at a target. Blast The caster shoots a small orb of semi-spherical energy made out of unnatured energy at a target. Firebolt The caster shoots a small orb of semi-spherical energy made out of fire energy at a target. Lightning Bolt The caster shoots a small orb of semi-spherical energy made out of unnatured or lightning energy at a target. Infusions Energy Infusion The ability to combine slashing attack with unnatured magical energy. Fire Infusion The ability to combine slashing attacks with fire energy. The energy heats the blade causing burning/melting damage on objects or people. Can be used to burn people, set them on fire, or cook their insides. Can be used to set objects on fire. Electric Infusion The ability to combine slashing attacks with lightning energy. Secondary Abilities Jolt Inducement The ability to self-innervate or induce tremors and jolts. Can be used to paralysis someone with electricity. Can be used to electrocute someone to death. Elemental Orb The caster conjures an orb of elemental energy that they either shove into someone with their hands, or morph it into an Energy Ball and toss it at a target.This technique requires the caster to be a conjur. Types Hikiri– Fire Blade The caster conjures an orb of elemental energy that they either shove into someone with their hands, or morph it into an Energy Ball and toss it at a target.This technique requires the caster to be a conjur. Raikiri-Lightning Blade The caster conjures an orb of elemental energy that they either shove into someone with their hands, or morph it into an Energy Ball and toss it at a target.This technique requires the caster to be a conjur. Mancer A suffix used to indicate the kind of magic a magic user practices or specializes in Mage – general term used for all mages Novice-beginning mages that have yet to enter the academy Initiate- mage starting at the academy Apprentice-works under directly under a master mage Disciple year three mage Mage of “specialized area of study” Master Mage High Mage Archmage Warding, Force-Field Generation, Flyrogenesis Conjures a barrier in the form of a shield. Mage Titles Magister A mage who's a certfied master at his chosen element of study. Magnus/Supreme Title held by the strongest known mage in the galaxy. Supreme is the feminine title, held by the strongest female mage in the galaxy. Destruction Magic Energy Balls are orbs of magical energy that can be controlled and directed to any location that the caster chooses. Types Energy Ball A a unnatured ball of energy. Fireball-Hitama A fire natured energy ball that resembles a fireball. Lightning Ball-Raitama A lightning natured energy ball that resembles a ball of lightning energy. Conjuration Conjuration is the ability for mages to create objects out of magical energy. This magical ability is not true creation, mages must pay a continuous magical upkeep for whatever they conjure relative to the complexity of the item. For example, the magical upkeep for a simple katana is less than the magical upkeep of a ornate katana, and a building cost more than a sword. The unbreakable rule is that smaller and simpler items are cheaper and bigger and more detailed items are more expensive. Mages who can conjure are referred to as "conjurs." The following conjuration techniques are discussed in order taught classically by tutors since its discovery and are discussed in order of easiest to hardest to accomplish. Energy Sphere Conjures a energy barrier shaped like a sphere around the caster. Energy Dome The caster conjures a energy barrier in the shape of a dome around themselves and whoever else they wish to enclose. Clothing Creation The ability to create cloth/clothing out of magical energy. Weapon Creation The ability to create weapons out of magical energy. Armor Creation The ability to create armor out of magical energy. Floor Creation The ability to create a floor out of magical energy. Wall Creation The ability to create a wall out of magical energy. Building Creation The ability to create buildings out of magical energy using what is referred to as models.(This will be discussed in detail later.)